The present invention relates generally to a system for the controlled dispensing and storing of medication and more particularly, to a computerized system with medication dispensing modules to dispense medication, according to patient requirements that are programmed into the system, in a manner that is efficient and accurate.
In a hospital, many patients require many different types of medications at different times throughout the day. There also may be different levels of communication as to who is to give the medication to the patients, as well as if, and when, the patient received the different medications. There is room for human error in dispensing the proper amount of medication at the proper times. There is also room for human error as to the proper billing of a patient for the types and amounts of medication that a patient receives. With a large number of patients and often a short amount of time for each patient, the chance for human error is greater with respect to the proper dosage as well as to the proper billing.
There exists a need for a system that dispenses unit doses of medication of the proper type and amount in an efficient and accurate way. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that keeps accurate records of the patient's medication and billing record. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages.
In accordance with the present invention, a computerized medication dispensing and storing system having a plurality of medication dispensing modules is provided. The medication dispensing and storing system comprises a cabinet having a plurality of drawers and compartments, wherein at least one of the compartments is adapted to hold a plurality of medication dispensing modules. The medication dispensing modules can easily be disconnected from the system and filled with medication by a pharmacist in a separate location than the system. A medication dispensing module comprises a rectangular shaped housing having a top, bottom, front, back and two sides, with the top having an opening to allow medication containers to be inserted therein by a pharmacist. The bottom of the rectangular shaped housing has an opening to allow medication containers to be dispensed therefrom into a dispensing drawer. The medication dispensing module also has a first shaft with each end rotatably secured to the sides of the housing near the top of the housing, such that the first shaft can be easily rotated along its axis. The dispensing module also has a second shaft with each end rotatably secured to the sides of the housing near the bottom of the housing, such that the second shaft can be easily rotated along its axis. The dispensing module includes a conveyor-type continuous loop of a plurality of shelves passing over the first and second shafts and a motor, operably connected to the second shaft, to rotate the second shaft along its axis, thereby causing the plurality of shelves to pass over the first and second shafts.
The system also includes a medication dispensing module connected to the motor to start and stop the plurality of shelves to properly dispense the medication into a dispensing drawer. Each drawer in the cabinet has a latch mechanism operably connected to a second programmable processor which opens the respective drawers to allow the user to retrieve the appropriate medication after the medication has been dispensed.
The medication dispensing module may further include sensors to detect when a medication container is inserted into the module, sensors to detect when a medication container is dispensed by the module, and sensors to detect when a shelf of the module has a medication container thereon. The sensors are connected to the first programmable processor 60 to record the information detected by the sensors, including the number and types of medication containers loaded in the modules and the number and types of medication containers dispensed by the module.
The dispensing modules are capable of dispensing a plurality of unit drug doses in medication containers of heterogeneous sizes, shapes and types. The medication containers that can be dispensed by the present invention include syringes, ampules, vials, by pills and capsules. The second programmable processor in the system preferably has touch screen capability to enable the user to easily interact with the system. The second programmable processor is capable of receiving and transmitting user information, patient information, medication information, etc. The first programmable processor 60 can be used to transfer information to and from a central processing unit of the second programmable processor and can automatically determine the inventory in the system at any given time. The system also has a printer to enable the user to print out hard copies of all transactions and records regarding the dispensation of medication.
The system may also have other features such as a magnetic card reader to allow authorized users only to use the system and an alarm when unauthorized users attempt to gain access to the system. The system will also give the user a message if a drug has been prescribed to a patient and the patient is allergic to that drug or, if two or more medications are prescribed to be given to the patient together, and the patient has a history of allergic reactions to a combination of these medications. The patient's history is pre-programmed into the system before any medication is dispensed to the patient.
The system may be portable/movable with wheels or rollers connected to the bottom of the cabinet. This enables the user to keep the medication near the patients.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.